Downton's Future and a New Member in the Family
by ginnythefangirl
Summary: What happened while the Crawleys were in the middle of a financial crisis? Take a look at this article. I took some ideas from Series 3. I don't own anything about DA.


_I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or typos in this article and please forgive my English because it's not my mother tongue. This is my first post and I really hope that all of you can enjoy reading this! Please kindly leave some comments for me to improve my writing._

After knowing that her father would be soon losing Downton, she hoped desperately that something would turn up to save this house, which she had lived in, for her whole life.

"Everything will be alright, my dearest" Matthew reassured her, but deep down in his heart, he knew that it would NOT be alright, if he refused to take Reggie's legacy. He also knew that the money should not be for him, especially after breaking Lavinia's heart.

"Oh, Matthew! I cannot imagine what it would be like if Papa loses Downton. He will be living in humiliation and misery for the rest of his life." Mary did a little thinking, and then said. "Wait. Papa doesn't have to sell if you can help him with Reggie's inheritance!"

"I don't think you understand, Darling. I cannot accept Reggie's money because I broke his daughter's heart and she died. I took away a woman's will to live. It should be a shame of mine! Now how can I take his money to keep all of us living in luxury?"

"So you would rather see Papa sell Downton than lend a helping hand? I'm so disappointed in you, Matthew!" She glared at him with a mixture of anger and disappointment. She could feel that tears were running on her face and then she ran upstairs to room. She sobbed softly and hoped that no one would hear.

For the next few nights, both of them could not sleep well because of the fight. As a matter of fact they hadn't talked for some days now. Matthew would not dare to start conversing with Mary because he knew that she's still angry with what he'd said earlier. He wanted to apologise to her so badly but his mind and heart wouldn't allow him.

One night after the supper, everybody was gathering in the library. Robert suggested to go for a picnic at the house at Eriaham to check on the house that the Crawleys were going to move into. Everyone seemed delighted, except Mary. She couldn't understand why Matthew was reluctant to use the money to help her father save Downton. She still resent him for it. She would be losing her home for good, and this was all her husband's fault. She started to cry when she thought about it, and Matthew noticed it among a crowd of ladies.

He approached her, and said "What happened, my dearest? Why are you crying? " "Nothing, I am just feeling a little sentimental that we're about to say goodbye to Downton." Tears on her face were uncontrollably falling on her evening dress. Matthew told everyone in the library to excuse them because Mary's been feeling unwell. He assisted Mary to go upstairs and gently place her on the lounge chair in their room. "Are you really alright, darling? You look as white as a sheet. Should I call Dr. Clarkson to come to perform a check on you?"

"No, please do not bother Dr. Clarkson. I will be fine, Matthew. Do not worry about me. I'm just feeling a bit under the weather, that's all."

"Fine then. I will just leave you to your rest. Remember to ring for Anna if you're still feeling not well. Now I must go down to join the others, darling."

"Okay, off you go, Matthew." She gave him a weak smile and he went downstairs.

The day of the picnic arrived. It was a sunny yet breezy day. The Crawleys were making their final preparation for the picnic. Mr. Carson and the new chauffeur were busy loading everything onto the cars. After the loading, the Crawleys were on their way to Eriaham. All of them arrived at Eriaham almost at noon and they started to have their picnic. Suddenly Mary got up from her chair and walked away from the table. Matthew was following her. It seemed to Matthew that Mary was stumbling and about to fall. Matthew quickly stepped forward to see if Mary's doing alright. But all he could see was Mary's blank face.

"Darling, are you feeling unwell again?" Mary did not answer, instead she fainted inside Matthew's arms.

When everyone heard about Mary's illness, the picnic was ended earlier than expected. Mary was hurried back to Downton to rest. Matthew called Dr. Clarkson as soon as he got back to Downton. After the doctor had arrived, Matthew took him upstairs to Mary's room. The doctor conducted a brief check on Mary. Everyone is nervous about what the doctor was going to say. Then the doctor said, "Based on the preliminary examination, I'm confident to say that Lady Mary is pregnant."

"But, doctor I haven't experienced any nausea or loss of appetite, are you sure about the pregnancy?"

"I am sure of that, milady." The doctor seemed very confident with his diagnosis.

"It is such great news, Mary!" Cora couldn't hide her delight because of Mary's pregnancy.

"Everyone is happy for you both." Robert said with a big grin on his face.

Mary put her hand in front of her stomach, still couldn't believe that Matthew and her had created a new life, together. "Matthew, being pregnant means that I am going to be a really fat woman later." She made fun of her pregnancy.

Matthew replied, "No matter how undesirable you have become, I still love you more than anyone else in the world do."

When the rest of the family had gone downstairs, Matthew had a little chat with Mary. "Remember what I said about Reggie's legacy? It turned out that Reggie knew about me and Lavinia and everything. He knew that I broke her heart and he still wanted to put me on his list of heirs! Now I believe that I can accept his inheritance without scruples. And Downton can be saved! We do not have to sell and leave Downton. Isn't it what you have always wanted, darling?"

"This is just marvellous news, Matthew! Our second great news today! We must tell Papa at once." Mary was over the moon when she heard about this. She was so glad that something did turn up eventually and saved Downton from being sold.

Robert had finally solved the financial crisis of Downton and his estate with Matthew's help. The Crawleys were very much relieved. Now they got to save this mansion and live their normal life again. The house is surrounded by happiness.

By the time of winter, Mary was six-month pregnant. Matthew had kept her from doing anything and tried to keep her in the house, except having tea in the drawing room with other ladies, which Mary thought was so boring. She once snuck out into the garden and had a short walk, but unfortunately got caught by Matthew.

"I told you, darling, to stay in the house as much as possible. It's freezing out here. You really shouldn't be outside." He took Mary's hands. "What happens if you catch a cold?" Then he felt a sudden chill. That was Mary. Her hands were as cold as ice. "I told you not to come outside. You're freezing!" He gave her his coat to warm her up. "Let's go back inside the house. Careful walking."

Soon three more months passed, and Mary was about to give birth to their first child. Matthew took care of her very attentively. He sat with her on the bed whenever she needed him.

One day in the morning, Mary felt this sudden pain in her stomach. She knew it was the time. She woke Matthew up and coincidentally Anna was there to help. Matthew instructed Anna to wake the others up. After Anna left the room, Matthew said to Mary. "It's going to be alright, darling." He assured her. Now everyone was in Mary's room, including Dr. Clarkson. He would be helping out throughout the entire childbirth. After hours of screaming and yelling, their child was finally born to meet his parents and family. "It's a boy! It's a boy!" Mary was excited to meet her son, so was everybody in her room.

Robert then announced, "The son of my heir, my grandson!" He placed his hand on Matthew's shoulder to show his happiness.

Matthew was sitting on the bed next to Mary and his son. Mary told her family that they were going to name him Joseph. Then Mary turned to Matthew and said with a glowing smile, "Now we are one perfect family."

*****End*****

_I hope this did not bore you. I know it may be imperfect but please forgive me if I'm not creative enough with the plots but I'm working hard to make improvement. Thank you for reading till the end of this article!_


End file.
